miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Przygody polaków w Francji (Wszystkie wpisy)
Tak jakby co ja się przenosze na wordpada więc przez większość czasu nie będzie wpisów. Przygody polaków w Francji 4 Następnego dnia w szkole Maja Milk Pani poprosiła żębym się przectawiła na szczęście już lepiej rozumiałam Francuzki więc większość rozumiałam. Jestem Maja Milk pochodze z Polski moji rodzice to artyści sztuki.Nie dodałam tego że jestem kuzynką Adriena bo niechciałam żeby Adrien miał przezemnie kłopoty.Usiadłam na miejscu,ale nie na długo bo moja koleżanka nie radziła sobie tak dobrze z Francuzkim i poprosiła mnie żebym tumaczyła.Wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek i zaczeła się przerwa razem z Agatą wyszłyśmy na przerwe zaczepiła nas Marinette i jej przyjaciułka: Czemu nie powiedziałaś że jesteś kuzynką Adriena-powiedziała cicho Marinette Nie chcialam robić mu problemu -powiedziałam jeszcze ciszej A kto to ?-zapytała Agata To jest marinette koleżanka Adriena-powiedziałam do Agaty Acha a ta obo niej?-zapytała Agata Pewnie jej najlepsza przyjaciułka Aly`ja o której opowiadał Adrien Kim jesteś?-zapytała Aly`ja Jestem Maja kuzynka Adriena-to na konicu przyciszyłam powiedzaiłam Acha a czemu przeprowadziłaś się do paryża?-zapytał Aly`ja No wiesz rodzice artyści -powiedziałam Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. To może się umuwimy i porozmawiamy ?-zapytałam Dobra a o której?-zapytała Marinette To może dziś o 16:00 w parku-powiedziałm Dobra to do 16:00- powiedziały Weszłyśmy do klasy lecz nie na długo bo znowu kogoś opętała akuma szybko po pędziłam do łazienki damskiej lecz nie byłam sama po chwili wbiegła marinette i przeminił się w biedronkę, na szęście mnie nie zuwarzyła i wybiegła ja się przemieniłam i wybiegłam po dłuższej chwili. Przygody polaków w Francji 5 Maja Milk ( Srebna wilczyca Misja poszła szybko.Kiedy biedronka miała uciekać nadepnełam czarnemu kotu na noge żeby zaczoł działać ( chyba karzdy wie co mam na myśli) i on pocałował biedrone( uuu gorąco) w usta a ja z zadowoleniem na to patrzłam. Właśnie miałm iść na mojej drodze postawił się złoty wilk.Ja jak najszybciej uciekłam ( błyskawica ). Czarny kot Całowałem się z biedronką namiętnie i odziwo ona odwzajemniła muj gest tak przez 4 minuty.Kiedy przerwaliśmy ona uciekła.Ja pobiegłem do domu.Gdzie czekała moja kuzynka.weszłem do domu w płaszczu przeciw deszczowym chodzi nie padało.Tak na wszelki wypadek kiedy weszłem do salonu zobaczyłem że Maja nie chce mnie oblać wodą więc powoli zdejmowałem płaszcz przeciw deszczowy.Kiedy weszłem Maja zapytał: Czego się tak boisz?-zapytała maja Niczego-powiedziałem I jak tam twoja wyprawa?-zapytała Maja ze swoim szatańskim usimieszkiem Bardzo dobrze -odpowiedziałem A tak wogule to zaraz idziemy-powiedziała Maja jusz powarznie A zapomniałem-powiedziałe Zbieraj się bo zaraz wychodzimy-powiedziała Maja Maja Milk Wyszlimy i poszliśmy do parku.Czekaliśmy tam na przyjaciuł.Lecz zamiast przyjaciuł przyszła Lila, której nienawidziłam dogryzała mi obrażała mnie ona jest idealną przyjaciułką dla Cloy.Przyszła i odrazu jak mnie zobaczyła wepchneła mnie dofontanny.I zaczeła podrywać Adriena.Adrien odrazu zareagował: Co ty sobie myślisz ?-krzyknoł Adrien A co ci się podoba w tej pluskwie?-powiedziała dumna Lila Tak się składa że to moja kuzynka!!!-powiedział Adrien wciąż krzycząc Lila odrazu zamarła.Adrien pomukł mi wyjść z fontanny. I powiedział: Zostaw minie i moją kuzynkę!!!!-Krzyknoł Adrien I Lila uciekła z płaczem. Maja nie martw się niom-powiedział Adrien spokojnie łał nie sądziłam że morzesz być aż tak ostry-powiedziałm z zadziwieniem I wreszcie przyszli nasi przyjaciele.Marinette jak zawsze patrzyła na mojego kuzyna maślanymi oczami, nie trudno było się domyślić że go kocha, mnie to nie przeszkadzało.A ja zato kochałam się w ( mówie tak to zwykła postać ona też ma uczucia) kuzynie Marinette ( a tak wogule Złoty wilk to Daniel).Ale ja w przeciwięstwie do Marinette nie jąkałam się.I wtedy przyjleciał z nikąd Cloy i rzuciła się na szyje Adrienowi popychając mnie znowu do fontanny.Nie no czemu karzdy wrzuca mnie do fontanny.Adrien Miał jej powiedzieć że jej nie lubi i nie odwzajemnia jaj uczuć , ale ona pocałowała go w usta.Wtedy Marientte uciekła z płaczem.Ja szybko wstałam i odepchnełam cloy od Adriena.Cly właśnie miała mnie walnąć w twarz lecz Adrien się zamnie wstawił zablokował cios i powiedział: Zostaw ją-krzyknoł Adrien To brzecież ( przepraszam za przeklenistwo)-powiedziała Cloy A więc takie masz zdanie o mojej kuzynce-powiedział Adrien Eeeeeee......-Cloy zamarła Spadaj z tąd-powiedział Adrien I cly uciekła z płaczem Marinette Siedziałam w pokoju i płakałam. narrator Wtedy do pokoju Marinette wleciała akuma.Wleciała do kolczyków.Rozmowa: Marinette pomogę ci zemścić się na Cloy Burguais ( nie umiem oisać jej nazwiska) zgadzasz się-Zapytał Władca ciem Tak zgadzam się-powiedziała Marinette Teraz nazywasz się zła biedronka będziesz mogła zabić karzdego ( tak wiem troche horrorystyczna)-powiedział władca ciem Maja Milk Usłyszałam chuk więc szybko pobiegłam się przemienić. Agata( przyjaciułka Maji) Usłyszałma chuk i miałam iść lecz zobaczyłam że Aly`ja też gdzieś idzie zapytałam: Gdzie idziesz?-zapytałam Na akcje biedronki i czarnego kota-powiedział Aly`ja Ja też tylko ja ide na akcje Srebnej wilczycy i Złotego wilka-powiedziałam Ty też prowadzisz bloga?-zapytała Aly`ja Tak,nazywa się srebna wilczycablog-powiedziałm o tych super bohaterach w polsce?-zapytała Aly`ja Tak-powiedziałam Dobra to chodzimy bo wszystko przegapimy-powiedział Aly`ja Maja Milka ( srebna wilczyca) Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce zobaczyłam biedronke ,ale nie tą którą znam ona miała akumę.Widziałam że czarny kot był tak samo zdziwiony co ja.Wtedy przybiegł złoty wilk i powiedział: To idziemy pokonać tego złoczynice?-zapytał złoty wilk Czy coś jest za mnom?-zapytał złoty wilk My kiwneliśmy głowami na tak.A on odwrucił się i szczęka mu opadła.Kiedy się ockneliśmy powiedziałam: Do boju-krzyknełam I wtedy pobieglismy ja użyłam swojej mocy wypadła mi tarcza.Złoty wilk to samo zmienił się w lwa.Ja biłam ją biczem prubowałam ją powalić lecz to nie dawało skudków.Ona zabrala mi mój bicz i go złamała to samo zrobiła z laską czarnego kota i z mieczem złotego wilka.Nie mielismy broni tylko tarcze.Postanowiłam wziąć władze w swoje ręce.Powiedziałm: Ty czarny kocie od lewej,a ty zoty wilku od prawej-powiedział Oni kiwneli głowami i popędzili.Ja za to mialam wskoczyć na plecy przeciwniczki lecz.. Adrien' Srebna wilczyca miała wskoczyć na plecy rywalki ,kiedy ona ją trafiła i ona lerzała nieruchomo na ziemi.Ja zamarlem i upadałem na kolana.To samo zrobił złoty wilk.Zła biedronak powiedziała: Teraz ja tu żądze i macie mnie suchać-powiedział My spuścilismy głowy w duł.Zauwarzyłem że koło mnie leży tarcza srebnej wilczycy.Chwyciłem ją i uciekłem chroniąc się tarczą tuż za mną biegł złoty wilk.Przemieniliśmy się w jakimś zaułku nie mieliśmy czasu na pogaduchy: I co robimy?-zapytał Daniel przełykającyślinę Nie wiem-odpowiedziałem smutny Jutro to obgadamy powiedziałem- ze smutkiem Rozdzieliliśmy się ja pobiegłem do domu .Wtedy o dziwo był mój tata i zapytał: Gdzie jest twoja kuzynka?-zapytał Gabriel O nnn aa...-nie przeszło mi to przez gardło Ona? -dopytywał się Gbariel ONA UMARŁA - krzyknełem, po czym pobiegłem do swojego pokoju. Byłem tak smutny że nawet nie chciałem jeść leżałem tak na swojim łużku i przypominałem sobie radosne czasy z dzeciństwa, kiedy do mojego okna zapukał złoty wilk otworzyłem.On wszedł i odrazu zaczeła się rozmowa: Mam już plan na pokonanie złej biedronki i przywrucenie srebnej wilczycy do życia-powiedział złoty wilk Mów -powiedziałem Musimy tylko ..... Przygody polaków w Francji 6 Adrien Musimy tylko wskoczyć do portalu-powiedział złoty wilk Do portelu, a nie lepiej przenieść się w czasię? -zapytałem No wiesz władca ciem chce zdobyć miraclum bidronki twoje moje i srebnej wilczycy, a że tu nie ma już biedronki i srebnej wilczycy postanowił zdobyć ich miraclum w innych wymiarach-powiedział złoty wilk I pobieglismy do portalu.w ostatniej chwili wskoczyliśmy oczywiście w strojach super bohaterów.Znaleziliśmy się w dziwnym wymiaże gdzie wszystko było na odwrut nie było złotego wilka tylko złota wilczyca , a zamiast mnie była czarna kotka.Mnie chwilowo zatkało i stalismy tam tak jak te słupy.Do puki nie zoriętowaliśmy się że mamy ich bronić.W osttniej chwili uratowaliśmy ich znaczy biedrona, czarną kotke,srebnego wilka i złotą wilczycę.Kiedy ich obroniliśmy oni zadali nam pytania: Kim jesteście?-zapytali razem To trudno wytumaczyć-odpowiedzieliśmy Mówcie-powiedzieli grozinie Jesteśmy z innego wymiaru-powiedzieliśmy Jakto z innego wymiaru?-zapytali Mówiłem trudno to wytumaczyć-powiedzieliśmy Ej!! ty masz taki sam struj jak ja-powiedziała czarna kotka Mówiłme jesteśmy z innego wymiaru-powiedziałem A ty masz też identyczny struj-powiedział złota wilczyca A co wytu robicie?-zapytał biedron No wiesz ścigamy władce ciem-powiedziałem Chyba władczynię Ciem-powiedziała czarna kotka Nie warzne musimy się zmywać-powiedział złoty wilk To pa-powiedzialiśmy po czym uciekiliśmy i wskoczyliśmy do portelu. Ciekawe jaki bęzie następny świat-powiedzieliśmy Przygody polaków w Franji 7 Tym razem wylądowaliśmy w wymiarze który wyglądał katastroficznie.Wszystko było zniszczone. Budynki były zniszczone tak jagby przeszło tendy tornado: To jest ta zła teraziniejszość-powiedział złoty wilk Skąd ty to wiesz ?-zapytałem No, wiesz czytasię rużne żeczy-powiedział złoty wilk To może się rozejżyjmy i poszukajmy nas z tego wymiaru?-zapytałem On kiwnoł kłową na tak i się rozeszliśmy.Biegemł po dachach aż zobaczyłem siebie z innego wymiaru walczącego z biedronką.Odrazu szczęka mi opadła. Czy to znaczy że ja jestem wrogiem biedronki?-zapytałem sam siebię Odrazu zaczełem działać.Rozidzieliłem ich i ich związałem żeby nie uciekli.Odrazu zapytali: Kim ty jesteś i co tu robisz?-zapytała biedronka Jestem czarny kot z innego wymiaru i przeniosłem się tu by was bronić-powiedziałem Znaczy mnie i tego złoczynice-powiedziała biedronka Co on zrobił?-zapytałem On zrobił to wszystko przez niego nie ma już srebnej wilczycy i złotego wilka-krzykneła biedronka ze łzami w oczach Jakto nie ma?-zapytałem Oddał ich do niewoli władcy ciem-powiedziała paczłąca biedronka Czemu im to zrobiłeś?-powiedziałem bardzo powarznie do mnie z innego wymiaru Nic nie żałuje-powiedział czarny kot z innego wymiaru Jakto przecież to twoi przyjaciele?-zapytałem Oni to wrogowię ja to ten zły-powiedział zadowolony z siebie zły czarny kot Co ci się stało?-zapytałem Nic tylko przejżałem na oczy i teraz pracuje dla władcy ciem-powiedzał W tym momęcie przybiegł złoty wilk.Powiedział: Czemu oni są związani-zapytał No wiesz okazało się że ja w tym wymaże jestem tym złym-powiedziałem Wtedy biedronka przerwała i krzykneła: Ty żyjesz-krzykneła Sorry ale ja nie jestem z tego wymiaru tylko z innego-powiedział złoty wilk Biedronka odrazu posmutniała. W moim wymiarze jesteśće przyjaciułmi-powiedział złoty wilk Ja z nią wspułpracuje przecież ona jest taka.....-powiedział ja z innego wymiaru Jestem tak ?-dopytywała się biedronka Jesteś taka piękna że chce mi się wymiotować-wymskneło mu się Ty mnie kochasz -powiedziała biedronka Nie ja cię nienawidze-krzyknoł czarny kot z innego wymiaru Ta napewno-powiedziała biedronka sarkastycznie I wtedy złoty wilk powiedziałdo mnie: Chyba już wiemy co się stanię-powiedział Po czym pobiegliśmy do portalu. W normalnym wymiarze Maja Milk Kiedy zła biedronka miała we mnie walnąć uchroniłam się tarczą.Zauwarzyłam że czarny kot i złoty wilk uciekają.Ja zrobiłam to samo lecz uciekłam do domu .Przywitałam się z wujkiem Agrest`em . I poszłam do swojego pokoju.Siedziamł tam do puki nie usłyszałam biegu.Uchiliłam drzwi i zobaczyłam adriena był bardzo smutny i pobiegł do swojego pokoju.Postanowiłam go pocieszyć.I poszłam do jego pokoju.Lecz go tam nie było wyjżała przez okno i zobaczyłam złotego wilka i czarnego kota biegnącego do jakiegoś portalu.Nie zastanawiałm się długo przemieniłam się i pobiegłam za nimi. Adrien Tym razem byliśmy w ... Przygody polaków w Francji 8 Adrien Byliśmy akurat w śrotku wielkiej masakry w Paryżu ( wyciągam z histori ).Jakoś przeżyliśmy lecz nie byliśmy w strojach superbohaterów ja byłem cały we krwi.Postanowiliśmy czymś zabandarzować rany tylko czym? I wtedy przybiegła Srebna wilczyca jak na zawołanie z plecakiem.Wyjeła apteczke i zaczeła bandazować nam rany.Nam kopary opadły.Kiedy się ockneliśmy zapytaliśmy: Czy ja widzę ducha czy ty cudem zmartwych wstałaś?-zapytaliśmy razem Co wy tacy zdiwieni?-zapytała srebna wilczyca Bo ja ... widziałem jak umierasz..-powiedzieliśmy Mnie tak łatwo się nie zabije-powiedziała srebna wilczyca Maja Milk ( srebna wilczyca) KIedy to powiedziałam chłopacy odrazu mnie mocno przytulili.Powiedziałm: Daniel a co ty tu robisz?-zapytałam No jestem złotm wilkiem-powiedział Daniel Acha w głębi duszy byłam zaszokowana ale po mnienie było tego widać.Kiwnełam głową na tak i rozbiegliśmy się.Biegłam i biegłam lecz nie zobaczyłam ani jednego człowieka na ulicy ( ciekawe dla czego?).Postanowiłam rozejżeć się za nami z tego wymiaru.I znowu biegłam i biegłam aż wpadłam na siebię z innego wymiaru.Byłam ubrana w pięknom białą suknie i na głowie srebną kokardę.Odrazu zapytała: Kim jesteś?-zapytała Jestem srebną wilczycą z innego wymiaru-powiedziałam Acha a co ty tu robisz?-zapytała Mam cię bronić i innych super bohaterów-powiedziałam Skąd wiesz że jestem superbohaterką?-zapytała Mówiłam jestem z innego wymiaru, a tak wogule gdzie twój kuzyn?-zapytałam Jest w swom zamku-powiedziała Uuu.. zamek to znaczy że jesteś księżniczką?-zapytałma Tak jestem-powiedziała Jak ty sobie radzisz i czy ten król ci pozwolił wyjść?-zapytałma No wiesz umiem obezwładniać ludzi a dorosłych łatwo przekonać dać troche kąplemętów,słodka minka i rąbiom to co chcesz-powiedziała Dobry sposub ale teraz idzi się przemienić i spotkamy się przy wierzy zegarowej-powiedziałam Dobra tylko znajde kryjuwke-powiedziała I rozdzieliliśmy się.Pobiegłam na wierze lecz mieszkanicy najwyraziniej nie lubią super bohaterów bo obrzucali mnie pomidorami i krzyceli" Wiedzima ".Mnie to jak najbardziej uraziło teraz wiem jak jest trudno w tym wymiarze.Weszłam do sirodka wierzy i zobaczyłam tam tylko obrys twarzy tej osoby.Była mojego wzrostu opierała się o ściane obok.Zapytał: Co ty tu robisz ? -zapytał tajemniczy chłopak Czekam na reszte super bohaterów-powiedziałam Już nie musisz czekać-powiedział po czym zapalił światło wszyscy super bohaterowie byli związani CO TY IM CHCESZ ZROBIĆ?-krzyknełam z płaczem Narazie nic jeśli oddasz mi swoją broni-powiedział Nie rub tego powiedział złoty wilk razem z czrnym kotem z mojego wymiaru Musze dla was-powiedziałam Nie rub tego -krzyknoł złoty wilk Poczym w ostatniej chwili obronił mnie swojim ciałem.I upadł odrazu zaczełam płakać i wtedy z cienia wyszedł pan Agrest.powiedziałm: Czemu to mi to robisz?-krzyknełam z płaczem Bo chce zawładnąć światem i zaraz odbiore wam wasze miraclum-powiedział Gabriel Tylko sprubuj-powiedziałam po czym ustawiłam się w pozycji bojowej I zaczeła się walka o paryż. W końcu położyłam go na łopadki i właśnie miałam zadać ostateczny cios nie mogłam.Lecz on to wykorzysatł i zrzucił mnie z wierzy zegarowej.Kiedy upadłam w noge wbił mi się kawał metalu.Walczyałm dalej lecz jednak on coraz bardziej rozwalał moje ciało.Aż wkonicu upadłam i leżałam widziałam że w moją obrone stawił się złoty wilk.Kiedy się ocknełam byłm w sądzie i wyrok zapadł że ja ide na kare smierci.Mieli mnie spalić żywcem. Słam właśnie na spalenie kiedy nagle....... Przygody polaków w Francji 9 Szłam na spalenie ze związanymi rękami.Kiedy nagle usłyszałam cichy głos w mojej głowie ( czy ci coś obiło że słyszysz głosy w głowie?) " Nie bój się nic ci nie zrobią". Adrien Musiałem coś zrobić przecież nie pozwole spalić żywcem mojej kuzynki.Aż odkryłem że umiem posugiwać się ogniem.Więc jak Maja była na stosie podpalana zrobiłem tak że ogieni jej nic nie robił. Maja Milk Zauwarzyłam że ogieni mnie nie pali już wiedziałam że to sprawka Adreina ( jesteś jasnowidzką?).Lecz nie uszło mi to na sucho postanowili mi zmienić kare i utopić mnie ( no wiecie przywiązują ci kamieni do nogi i wrzucają cię do jeziora).Lecz kiedy zanużyłam głowe pod wode mogłam odychać ( ty ryba ? XDXDXD) więc mogłam siedzieć tam nawet przez rok.Ale i to nie uszło mi na sucho tym razem mieli mi odciąć głowe. Daniel Widziałem że Maja właśnie idzie na ścięcie głowy ( a wcześniej to nie zuwarzyłeś!!!!) byłem bardzo smutny, bo dopiero się dowiedziałem że Maja to srebna wilczyca i już mają ją zabić ( A tak wogule zapomniałam o tym wspomnieć Sorry).I wtedy odkryłem że moge władać nad ziemią zapadłem tą gilotyne w ziemię. Maja Milk Teraz to byłam bardzo zaskoczona.Posrtal się otworzył i wszystcy wskoczyliśmy do portalu ja wyrwałam się z rąk cata i pobiegłam. Tym razem byliśmy już w swojim wymiarz.Pobiegliśmy do domuw lecz ni kogo w paryżu nie było.Poszliśmy do jakiegoś domu i prubowaliśmy się dowiedzieć czegoś o zniknięciu mieszkaniców.Weszliśmy na biedro bloga i dowiedzieliśmy się że podczas naszej nie obecności kosmici najechali na ziemię. I dowiedzieliśmy się że nie było nas ponad 3 lata : Jak to możliwe?-zapytałam Nie wiem ale wiem że musimy ocalić wszystkich ocalałych-powiedział Adrien racja-powiedziałam po czy usłyszałam kroki. Odrazu wyciągnełam broni. Chłopcy zrobili to samo.Zza drzwi wyszła Marinette.Miała jakąś chuste na twarzy i była ubrana na czarno.I powiedziała: Wy żyjecie - po czym nasprzytuliła A co mieliśmy nie żyć -powiedział Adrien Adrien Myśli:Wyłącz kota ,wyłącz kota.Nie rub z siebie durnia nie teraz w ciągu apokalipsy.Jeśli odkryje że jesteś czarnym kotem to będziesz miał przerypane. Maja Milk Machałam rękom przed oczami Adriena bo się zawiesił.Ale to nic nie pomogło więc postanowiłam go obudzić: BIedronka-powiedziałam A adrien jak na zawołanie obudził się.Marinette popatrzyła na mnie jak na morderce a puziniej przewruciła oczami i poszliśmy; Musimy się rozdzielić żeby uratować jak najwięcej osub-powiedziałam Ale jak przecież nie mamy przyżądów-powiedzieli chłopacy Rzuciłam im dwa plecaki w których była apteczka,4litrowa woda, dużo jedzenia,latarka,lina,broń i chusty.Po czym uciekłam boz obaczyłam kosmitów.Pobiegłam się przemienić znalazłam odpowiednie miejsce.Biegłam po dachach i prubowałam znaleść jakiś poszkodowanych.Znalazłam kilka osub w schronie i zabandarzowałam im rany. 4 lata puźniej Podążałam do mojego byłego domu w Polsce bo tam był mój schron a w Polsce narazie było najbezpieczniej.Byłam już w niemcach w Berlinie.Przez te 4 lata nauczyłam się panować nad wodą.Pomagałam ludzią których napotkałam lecz nie znalazłam rodziny przyjaciuł.Umiałam zabijać te stwory z piekła rodem.Włśnie szłam drogą kiedy zobaczyłam ... Przygody w Francji 10 Czasa start: Był to muj pies nero i mój kot pchlak.Nero wskoczył na mnie i mie polizał po twarzy ( jakie słodkie) a pchełka wskoczył mi na ramie i zaczeła mruczeć.Pogłaskałam ich i ruszyliśmy w droge. Adrein Nie widziałem znajomych przez 4lata.Przez cztery lata podszkoliłem swoje umiejętności ognia.Umiałem już je kątrolować.Byłem w Niemcach w Chociebuż nie dleko Polski.Szłem tam bo Polska była najbezpieczniejszym miejscem ( Polska gurą).Byłem już za granicą Niemiec.Zobaczyłem już polskich żołnieży.Którzy mieli karabiny. Daniel Nie widziałem żadnej osoby kturą mogłem znać.Byłem w polsce gdzie slifowałem swoją moc ziemi.Szybko dotarłem do Polski bo wkonicu mam moc ziemi.Zrobiłem podziemny tunel do polski i nim przeszłem po czym go zasypałem. Marintte Cztery lata nie widziałam nikogo ze znajomych.Zmierzałam do polski.Przez cztery lata odkryłam że mam moc powietrza i ją podszkoliłam. Maja Milk Byłam już w Polsce.Widziałam że dużo ludi jest chorych na nie uleczalną chorobe.Założyłam chuste na twarzy i pobiegłam do mojego domu w Polsce, nie był sprzedany bo rodzice postanowili mi go zostawić.Nie był zniszczony wiec do niego weszłam.Mój pies i kot też weszli.Posłam do mojego pokoju i walnełam się na łużko które zostało.I zaczełam płakać musiałam wyżucić wszystkie emocje z siebie.Kiedy płakałam usłyszałam chuk.Odrazu się przemieniłam i wybiegłam z domu razem z moimi pupilami.Byli to kosmici.Odrazu krzyknełam: Nero bież ich -krzyknełam do nera Pchełka pazury-krzyknełam Po czym życiliśmy się na nich.Nero rozszarpywał kosmituw na strzępy.Pchlak siekała ich na plasterk. A ja siekałam ich na kostki moim biczem. Adrien Usłyszałem odgłosy walki.Odrazu tam pobiegłem schowałem się z jakimś budynkiem zobaczyłem Srebną wilczyce,jakiegoś psa i kota.Którzy ciwiartowali tych kosmitów na strzępy.Nigdy nie sądziłem że miła do tąd Srebna wilczyca może zmienić się w maszyne do zabijania. Maja Milk Zabiliśmy tych kosmitów.Zauwarzyłam kogośw kapturze który chował się za budynkiem, odrazu krzyknełam: Nero bież go-krzyknełam Po czym ja i moje zwierzaki pobieglyśmy do niego. Adrein Miałem przerypane więc postanowiłem uciec. Lecz to nic niedało bo im nie uciekłem.Srebna była jak tygrys na polowaniu.Tylko na minie polowała.Przytwierdziła mnie do ściany matko jaką ona ma siłe.Powiedziała: I co teraz zrobisz kosmito?-powiedziała Co? Jaki kosmito?-powiedziałem No ty-powiedziała Ja nie jestem kosmitą-powiedziałem Ona mnie puściła. Ał ale ty masz mocny uścisk-powiedziałem No wiesz jak od 7 roku życia dziwiga się 5/7kilo dziennie-powiedziała Acha -powiedziałem A tak wogule to kim jesteś ?-zapytała A zapomniałem- odgarnołem kaptur Adrien ?- powiedziała Bardzo się zmieniłeś - powiedziała Ty też się zmieniłaś -powiedziałem To chodzimy poczekamy na reszte-powiedziała po czym poszła do domu razem ze swoim psem i kotem których szczeże muwiąc bałem się. Jak to na reszte?-zapytałem No oni mają tu przyjść wysłałam im wiadomości-powiedziała Jak to zrobiłaś?-zapytałem Przecież mam moc wody nie?-powiedziała No tak-powiedziałem Przygody polaków w Francji 11 Maja Milk Patrz idą-powiedziałam No waktycznie tylko kim są te 8 osub?-zapytał Adrien Nie wiem ale wiem że musimy ich przywitać-powiedziałam I poszliśmy na ich przywitać.Byli to nasi znajomi znaczy Agata,Wojtek,Aly`ja,Nino,Daniel,Marinette i moji wrogowie czyli , Lila , Cloy. Adrien Czemu ?czemu? boże czemu mnie karzesz ?czemu one? czemu?-Myśli Maja Milk I Cloy nie mogła wytrzymać i powiedziała: Co ty tu robisz z moim Adrienem?-krzykneła Cloy Jakto twoim jest mój-krzykneła Lila Nie jestem rzeczą-krzyknoł Adrien Ludzie spokuj -powiedziałam A ty się nie wtrącaj-krzykneły Cloy i Lila I zaczeły się bić.A ja wziełam wiadro z wodą i je chlusnełam. Co ty robisz?!-krzykneła Cloy No właśnie czemu to zrobiłaś wiesz ile czasu zajmie mi układanie włosów-powiedziała Lila Teraz się nie myśli o włosach jest przecież apokalipsa a nie pokaz mody - powiedziałam No właśnie - powiedziała Agata i Marinette I wtedy wyzły moje zwierzaki. Cloy: Co to za stwory?-powiedziała Lila:No właśnie-powiedziała Agata: Oile wiem to jest kot i pies, wy durnie-powiedział Cloy:Kogo nazywasz durniem-powiedziała wsciekła Agata: Jak niewiesz co to kot i pies-powiedział Ja:Weście się ogarnijcie i bo poszczuje psem-powiedziałam Lila:Już się boje-powiedziała sarkastycznie Ja:Nero bież ją-powiedziałam I już Lila siedziała na drzewie. Ja:I co już się go bojisz?-krzyknełam Lila:Tak-kiwneła głową siedząc na drzewie Ja:Nero choć siad-powiedziłam Ja: I jeszcze jedno jeśli chcecie mieszkać pod moim dachem macie trzymać się moich zasad-powiedziałam Ok-powiedzieli Nino,Aly`ja,Agata, wojtek,Daniel i Marinette. Ja:Zapraszam-powiedziałam Weszliśmy do domu miałam bardzo duż pokoji, czasami dziwiłam się jak ja się odnajduje w tym domu.Pokazałam cały dom żeby puziniej mnie nie pytali gdzi jest kuchnia lub łazienka. Ja: Teraz zobaczymy w jakiej jesteście formie Cloy:Nic nie będe robić-powiedział Ja:Dobra to zobaczymy jak się dogadasz z moim pomocnikiem-powiedziałam Nic nie powiedziała.Ja powiedziałm że mogą wybrać dowolną broni a miałam ich naprawde dużo ja założyłam maske żeby łatwiej się im walczyło. Ja:Na począdku może ty Agata-powiedziałam Agata: Dobra-powiedziała Wzieła miecz a ja wziełam zwykły banbusowy kij.Pokonałam ją po jakiś 5 minutach. Ja: Kto następny ?- zapytałam Adrien: Ja chcem-powiedział Wybrał sobie kose.Walczyłam z nim jakieś 10 minut i tak samo go pokonałam. ( I tak dalej jestem leniem niechce mi się pisać tego dalej bo bym was zaniudziła) Ja: Naprawde myślałam że przynajmiej ktoś mi doruwnuje lecz tak nie jest-powiedziałama Ja: Zaczynamy trening to nie przelewki niedugo może być koniec świata-powiedziałam Wieczorem Ja:Mam nadzieje że się czegoś nauczyliście teraz idzicie spać - powiedziałam Przygody polaków w Francji 12 Aly`ja Obudziłam się w nocy i razem z Marinette zeszłam na duł coś zjeść.I zobaczyłyśmy coś niepokojącego.A mianowicie to że Adrien całował Lile.Marinette odrazu się rozpłakała Adrien Obudziłem się o dziwo na kanapie,czyżby znowu lunatykowałem.Odrazu poszłem do pokoju.Wszyscy spali więc nikogo nie spodkałem na drodze.Lecz jak weszłem zobaczyłem żę tam stoji Aly`ja z rządom zemsty odrazu się wycofałem i z daleka zapytałe: Ja:Co ty tu robisz?-zapytałem Aly`ja pokazała mi telefon na którym było zdjęcie jak ja całuje Lile. Jak to przecież ja tego nie robiłem -powiedziałem Aly`ja: widziałam to na własne oczy-powiedziała Maja: Ludzie idzicie sobie spać-powiedziała Aly`ja: Maja chodzi tu z twoim psem-powiedział Już wiedziałem że mam przerypane.Maja wbiła do pokoju jak taran razem ze swoim psem.Pokazała jej telefon po czym odeszły a ja poszłem spać. Maja Milk Co co on zrobił ?-zapytałam No muwie ci pocałował Lile i przez to Marinette płacze-powiedziała Aly`ja Pewnie to nieporozumienie-powiedziałam To co on całuje przez sen? -powiedziała sarkastycznie Aly`ja Nie wiem ale wim że lunatykuje-powiedziałam On lunatykuje-powiedziała Aly`ja To może chodzimy na sniadanie bo wkońcu nigd nie umie gotować oprucz mnie-powiedziałam Zeszłyśmy na duł przygotowałam śniadanie dla wszystkich.Zawołałam: Wstawać śniadanie-wszyscy zeszli i zjedli. Usłyszłam trzask tak jagby dom się walił postanowłam szybko ich powiadomić szybko zabrałam mój zestaw na biwak i na przetrwanie.Wszyscy wybiegli z domu lecz jedna osoba tam została była to Marinette. Adrien Szybko wbiegłem do domu i szukałem Marinette.I znalazłem i szybko wziołem ją na barana i wybiegłem. Maja Milk Dom się zawalił a oni nadal nie wybiegli zaczełam płakać.Lecz z pod szcządków udało im się przeżyć.Podbiegłam do nich Adrien był cały we krwi a Marinette nie miała ani zadrapania odrzu wyjełam apteczke i zachamowałam krwotok Adriena.Lecz po chwili otoczyli nas kosmici.Marinette była nie przytomna.Wziełam miecz i zaczełam bronić ich a oni tylko patrzyli.Mój pies i kot tylko mi pomagali a reszta tylko patrzyli.Lecz nie zuwarzyłam że kosmici podeszli do nich i karzdemu przyłożyli lufe do głowy i powiedziali: Żuć broń i poddaj się ale bez przekrętów to oszczędzimy ich i twoją planete-powiedziali kosmici Ja żuciłam broni i poddałam się, oni zabrali mnie na swój statek i przykuli do jakiegoś stołu. Co odemnie chcecie? -zpytrałam Chcemy twojej zagłady-powiedzieli Ale czemu co ja zrobiłam?-zaytałam Byłaś jedyną osobą która mogła doprowadzić do naszej zagłady-powiedziali Ale jak ?-zapytałam Jest w tobie coś takiego jak cząstka twurcy-powiedział Ale jakiego twurcy?-zapytałam Twurcy miraclum znaczy to że twoje miraclum jest najsilniejsze bo twoje miraclum jest wyjątkowe i telko raz na 10000lat ktoś je dostaje i jak byś osiągneła szczyt możliwości mogłaś by władać nad wszystkim nad cały wszechświatem i my teraz to wykożystmy i odbierzemy ci wszystkie twoje moce i my będziemy najszilniejsi w wszechświecie-powiedzieli Zaczeli mi wysysać coś ze środka i wyszli z sali ja oo statkach sił teleportowałam się na ziemie.Po czym straciłam przytomność. Adrien Kosmici polecieli razem z moją kuzynką.Wszystko wruciło do normy oprucz tego że Maji już nie było uznano ją za nieznajomą wybawicielke na całym świecie.Minoł rok od tego wydarzenia ale nadal pamiętałem o jeje poświęceniu niby ten dzień był radosny ale dla mnie innych moich przyjaciuł to był najsmutniejszy dzień w roku.Mielismy przygotować projekt o tejemniczej wybawicielce co było bardzo łatwe.Kiedy wyszłem ze szkoły ktoś w kapturu zaciągnoł mnie do załułka. Była to Maja zdziwiłem się ogromnie i powiedziałem: Ty żyjesz -powiedziałem A nie widać-powiedziała Jak ty tu się znalazłaś?-zapytałem Teleportowałam się ,ale mam więszy problem-powiedział maja Jaki problem?-zapytałem No wiesz teraz szukają mnie kosmici którzy chcą mnie wykorzystać-powiedziała Przygody polaków w Francji 13 Sylwester Maja Milk 18;00 Zaprosiłam znajomych mieli zaraz przyjechać.Mój dom wyglądał dokładnie tak jak ten w Polsce.Goście przyszli czyli,Adrien ,Agata,Aly`ja,Wojtek,Marinette,Daniel,Nino i ich rodzice.Wszyscy poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Agata: To co będziemy robić?-zapytała Ja:Nie wiem-powiedziałam Aly`ja:To może w coś pogramy-powiedziała Ja:Tylko w co?-zapytałam Aly`ja wyciągneła starą gre która leżała na samym dnie szawki. Aly`ja:To może w to-powiedziała otrzepując pudełko z kurzu Ja:Dobra , ale kto będzie pierwszy?-zapytałam W tej grze chodziło o to że masz wywrużyć sobie przyszłość,żucasz kośćmi do gry na karty odkrywasz te na które spadły kości i układasz w jakiś sposub. Nino:To może Adrien pierwszy-powiedział Adrien popatrzył na nino morderczym wzrokiem,po czym żucił kośćmi do gry. Przeszłość: melancholia Teraziniejszość:miłość Przyszłość: ślub ( Biedny Adrien)Wszyscy zaczeli patrzeć na Adriena podejżanym wzrokiem.Ja wyciągnełam go z tej sytuacji powiedziałam: Ja: To kto teraz-powiedziałam atmosfera się uspokojiła Aly`ja: To może Marinette-powiedziała a Marinette popatrzyła na nią morderczym wzrokiem rzuciła kośćmi. Przeszłość:miłość Teraziniejszość:randka Przyszłość:ślub Ja:To kto następny?-zapytałam Adrien:To może Nino-powiedział dumny Nino bez marudzenia żucił kośćmi wypadło mu: Przeszłość:Ukochana Teraziniejszość:Przyjaciel Przyszłość:Szczęście Ja:Teraz ja rzuciłam kośćmi.wypadło mi: Przeszłość:Rozmowa Teraziniejszość:łut szczęścia Przyszłość:podróż Marinette:Teraz Aly`ja-powiedziała Aly`ja Zuciła kośćmi: Przeszłość:Wierność Teraziniejszość:Sojusznik Przyszłość:Podarunek Agata:Teraz ja-powiedziała Zuciła kośćmi: Przeszłość:Oczekiwanie Teraziniejszość:Powrót Przyszłość:Wesołość Ja:Teraz twoja kolej Daniel-powiedziałam Akurat wtedy zawołała nas moja mama: Dzieci chodzicie zaraz będzie pułnoc-powiedział Przygody polaków w Francji 14 Adrien wybrał fajerberke serca.Wystrzeliła i zrobiła bum.Po tym wszyscy popatrzyli się na Adriena. Nino:Adrien czy ty się w kimś zakochałeś?-zapytał Adrien się zaczerwienił. Ja:Przepraszam ale musze wam nachwile zabrać Adriena-powiedziałam i pociągnełam go do domu Ja:Adrein czemu wybrałeś tą fajerberke?-zpytałam Adrien: NIe wiedziałem jaka to strzelałam-powiedział Ja:Adrien czy ty się zakochałeś?-zpytałam Adren:Tak moja miłaść to biedronka-powiedział Ja:Nie chodzi mi o biedronke,chodzi mi o Marinette czy ty do niej coś czujesz?-zapytałam podejżliwie Adrien:Tak... znaczy Nie ... znaczy może troche ... znaczy nie wiem-powiedział Ja: Znaczy ją kochasz?-zpytałam Adrien: Nie ...znczy może ...nie wiem Ja: Jej wkońcu się udało-powiedziałam Adrien:Co się udało?-zpytałem Ja:To że kochasz Marinette-po czym zatkałam usta renką lecz było zapuzino Adrien:Ale ja kocham biedronke-powiedział Ja:Ale jednak coś czujesz do Marinette-powiedziałam Adrien:Nie da się ukryć ale nie wiem którą kocham bardziej-powiedział speszony Ja:Ale biedronka i Marientte to ta sama osoba-Szybko zatkałam usta lecz znowu było zapuzino Adrien:Więc to ta sama osoba-powiedział Aly`ja:Chodzicie bo wszystko przegapicie-powiedziała My pobieglismy.Teraz był wolniak.Adrien poszedł do Marinette i powiedział: Adrien:Czy chciałaś by ze mnom zataniczyć-powidział i ukłonił się teatralni Marinette: No jaste że tak-powiedziała jąkając się I zaczeli taniczyć przyklejeni do siebie. Ja: Aly`ja nagrywaj-powiedziałam do Aly`ji Aly`ja:Już nagrywam-powiedział szeptem Ja:Puziniej wżucimy to na facebooka-powiedziałam Aly`ja:No jasne że tak-powiedział Ja:A ty nie idziesz taniczyć z nino? -zapytałam Ay`ja:Zapomniałam możesz mi to potrzymać-powiedziała i podała mi telefon Ja:Dobra-powiedziałam Adrien właśnie wtedy pocałował Marinette i zapytał: Adrien:Czy chcesz zostać moją dziewczyną?-zpytał Marinette:No...jasne żeee tak-powiedział jąkając się i zamdlała Ja:Adrien sprawdzi jej oddech, a ja zadzwonie po karetke Adrien Sprawdziłem jej oddech ona nie oddychała krzyknołem: Adrien:Maja co mam zrobić jeśli nie ma odechu?-krzyknołem Maja:Człowieku nie miałeś lekcji pierwszej pomocy,masz zrobić sztuczne oddychanie-krzykneła Ludzie ja to pisałam godzine dlatego żeby moja serja przetrwała.Dużo tego było. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania